The Headmaster
Overview Name: '''The Headmaster '''Alternate Titles: '''Architect of the Fortress of Copper and Glass, Lord of the Ivory Clock Tower '''Preferred Gender: '''Male '''Preferred Age: '''60-70's '''Physical Description: '''Very tall, bald old man with a long brown and gray beard, sans mustache. His eyes are cold white orbs and he wears a Victorian suit. His expression is almost always stern and intimidating, but when he smiles it is chilling and wicked. He often will pull out a pocket watch that has too many hands on its clock face. If and when he visits the mortal world, his Mask is crafted to hide his pointed ears and milky eyes, and he often sports a top hat, cane, and white gloves to go along with his suit. Known History and Information '''Background: It is uncertain as to who or what the Gentry known as The Headmaster was before the Industrial Revolution--if he was anything at all--but ever since the advent of steam-powered anything, he has been thoroughly consumed with the technology of mortals. He sent his servants into the mortal realm to steal books about machines, engineering, and technology of any kind. The Headmaster learned and improvised his own kind of mechanisms and magi-tech and began to force his servants to learn what he taught and instruct others to do the same. His motive for this is unknown, as The Headmaster rarely speaks these days, thanks to no longer taking a direct roll in educating the mortals and changelings he captures, The Headmaster constructed his university, the so-called Draconic School of Technology (why the word 'draconic' was used is anyone's guess) in his corner of Arcadia, a barren desert valley with the school built at its center. He placed his office at the topmost level of the highest tower of the school. He has always been a perfectionist, and woe unto those who crossed or displeased him. Those who did were sent to his office and were never heard from again. Current Activities: Currently, The Headmaster maintains his domain, having changelings and hobgoblins acquire new students or personnel for him. His ultimate goal is as unknowable as Arcadia itself--indeed, he may not even have an end goal at all. 'Domain in Arcadia: 'The Draconic School of Technology. Situated in the middle of a vast desert distantly surrounded on all sides by tall, bare and stony mountains. The school itself consists of a number of towers and terraces, forums and fountains, and spires and statuaries, all made of beautifully crafted white marble and glass. A long railroad track snakes around the building in midair and a train ferries students and staff about the school's premises. Magic and technology work harmoniously alongside one another, and it'd be beautiful if it wasn't for the various paintings of The Headmaster leering down upon people as a constant reminder as to whom is the lord of this surreal university. '''Preferred Methods of Capture: '''Random abduction. He captures anyone; rich or poor, old or young, brilliant or stupid, it matters not. Anyone will do. Often, he will release a student after he feels they have 'graduated' from his university (as is the case with Kretch), tossing them back into the mortal realm. For many others, notably the changelings taken to decorate and care for the school, they will never see the real world again. '''Preferred Changeling Types: '''Wizened, but he also takes Elementals, Ogres, and Fairest. Most of the school's student body are Wizened. He uses Ogres, Elementals, and Wizened in the school's staff and Fairest are used to decorate the halls and school premises. Known Changelings * Kretch Steamclaw Soundtrack "Life Interrupted by the Growth of Ivy Over the Door" - Synthetic Mind Decay Quotes Rumors * He is unaware of the modern mortal world's current level of technology * He is aware of the modern mortal world's current level of technology, he just desires to live in the past * He is actually a terrible inventor, and takes the artifacts made by his students and passes them off as his own amongst the other Gentry * He has successfully created an artifact and it has worked perfectly, despite the fact that Gentry cannot truly create * He keeps tabs on the students he releases